


星光

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	星光

《妈！你可能搞到真的了！》的一个系列。两人之间分开又和好的狗血情节。

 

想与你肩并肩看日月星光

此生有你才能算地久天长

 

“高瀚宇，你决定了？”

“是的。季老师，我觉得我们还是暂时不要联系了。”

......

“好。”

 

季肖冰目光停留在书桌右侧的一个抽屉上，打开，是一部手机和一封没有署名的信。

展耀留给白羽瞳的信，和那段时间用的一部手机。

叮咚。

又一条未读信息。

季肖冰扯了扯嘴角，没有打开，慢慢的关上抽屉。

 

咚咚咚。

“进来。”

“季老师，十点的飞机，还有一个小时。”

“行了，知道了，让小右准备一下，我这就下去。”

 

季肖冰虽然是正儿八经的科班出生，之后又演了几年的话剧磨演技，到底一没钱二没权，能接的戏也不多，于是愈发的精益求精，不求戏多但求戏好。角色不尽相同，也起不了多少水花，也就几年前拍的一部网剧，忽然间起了一道波澜。

是的，波澜。

 

这次的剧本是有点出人意料的，据说是资方指名道姓要他来演。虽然不是男主，却是人设非常讨喜的男二。男女主又是出了名的流量高旺配角的体质。

经纪人满意极了，又惊奇万分，她想着，难不成季肖冰家里真是挖矿的？四处打听，才知道资方的太太居然是季肖冰的粉！

经纪人一拍大腿，“卧槽小冰！你居然有这么有钱的粉！”

“小冰啊小冰你要火了要火了！”

季肖冰点点头，顺了顺垂到眼前的几根头发，不掩笑意，“人格魅力人格魅力。”

“好好干！太太说ng就ng！再来十条都给我躺平了演！”

“那必须的啊，给钱那是我爸爸。”季肖冰难得皮起来也是得心应手。

 

途经上海，口里的季爸爸和季肖冰见了一面。

唔，吃了一嘴狗粮。

 

到剧组的时候离开机还有一段时间，季肖冰捧着剧本琢磨。有人认可他，那他也不能让人失望不是？更何况，这剧本这角色的确好，值得他用心。

 

全剧组聚完餐，他又去见了见当初拍双男主剧的时候粉丝自发成立的一个工作室。每次他去各地拍戏，总能见到那些充满热情，满心喜欢他的孩子们，看着看着，老季心里不禁想到，能到这份上，季肖冰你还有什么不满足？你有什么理由不好好拍戏去回馈他们？

今天的小饼也是爱着冰激凌们哦，比心。

 

“哎，我叫你小王还是小丁？”

小姑娘明显抖了一下，受宠若惊，“季大爷您高兴就好！”

季大爷。

季肖冰一愣，好像脑海深处有一个声音和她的重叠，也是这么抑扬顿挫的叫他。“哎呀好久没人叫我季大爷了，”他收了收思绪，笑道，“来来冲着这一声大爷必须得喝一杯。”

放下杯子，季肖冰看到自家经纪人的手抓紧了杯子，脸上的神情让人恍惚。

 

也是他的恍惚，经年不动如死水的记忆好像得了某个指令，开始躁动不安。

借着酒意把自己扔在床上，月光洒到眼上，遮了满眼的星辉斑斓，回忆汹涌而至。

 

那些记忆从来没有刻意遗忘，只是在信息一层层盖住的时候日渐模糊，拨开这一层层，里面还是那么鲜明。

嬉笑怒骂，皆成模样。

 

像所有的恋情一样，小心翼翼的试探，眸光流转的眼神，唇齿相接的呼吸，以及，彻底沉沦的肉（糕饼）体。

 

季肖冰睡梦中的呼吸短促沉重，身体难耐的翻了个身，把自己埋进柔软的床铺。

 

梦中人的脸委屈的很，蹭着他的脖颈，湿热的呼吸和亲吻流连在耳畔。

“冰哥，季哥，季大爷，你疼疼我，给我好不好？”

睡梦中的季肖冰也是老脸一红，体内的热意被酒精催发得染上眉梢眼角。

季肖冰对于自己诡异的心情也是异常不解，为什么总是对那个人充满了耐心，说到是宠，差不多都是纵容。

这叫季肖冰很是郁闷，却还是下意识的拍了拍他的背，头侧过去，亲了亲他的脸颊。

哎，一朝不慎。

 

记忆的走马灯飞快的走着，光影明灭。

 

“高瀚宇，你决定了？”

“是的。季老师，我觉得我们还是暂时不要联系了。”

......

“好。”

 

季肖冰想着以前的自己，嘲讽的笑。兔崽子，也就是仗着自己宠他。

 

其实季肖冰也明白，这也怪不了他，他想要向前走，必然不能被一些事情羁绊。

不甘心，却也是叹息，不易啊不易。

 

季肖冰长叹一声，脑内的慢慢沉入一片黑暗，睡去。

“高瀚宇...”

 

房间的门，轻轻打开，又轻轻关上。

 

等到两位主演正式进组，拍摄才有条不紊的开始进行。

男主是一个戏里深情戏外有趣的人，不止剧组，连季肖冰这个老干部有时候都被他逗得笑到肚子疼。

季肖冰作为一个男二，和男主的对手戏还不少，两个皮相完美的人站在一块儿，俨然是一道美丽的风景线。

女主眼神诡异，开口调侃，“季老师，我把男主让给你，你们不要搞我了。”

季肖冰扶额，“你俩相爱相杀吧，我还是和男三在一起吧。”

说着搂了搂旁边一脸懵逼不清楚状况的小男生。

 

“嘟”剧组某个人员的手机闪着录制的画面。

 

#爆#

季老师虽然我是您的粉，但是男主好可怜，请允许我心疼他一秒。

【图片】女主笑着拍男主的手扭头看季肖冰。

【图片】季肖冰搂着男三。

【视频】“我还是和男三在一起吧”

 

微博底下一水儿的心疼男主，看的季肖冰也是哭笑不得。

 

高瀚宇看到这条微博的时候正好在拍摄的间隙。

化妆师扭头拿粉底的时候人已经不见了，后一秒就听见经纪人阴沉着脸拉住高瀚宇，“你要干什么！”

“我觉得我干什么！”

“你疯了！”

“你给我回去！天大的事儿都给我把采访结束了再说！”

高瀚宇憋着气，转身又回头，食指指着他，“你！滚！”

“我滚可以，你自己想清楚自己到底想要的是什么。”

 

颓然的坐回椅子上，高瀚宇放下了所有力气，闭上了眼，他想要的是什么？

 

十几年浮沉，他什么没见过，金钱名利场，皮相情色场。他也以为自己很明白自己要的是什么。想要在聚光灯下，想要在娱乐圈闯出一片天，想要光环，想要的...更多。

可是，唯独，没有坦坦诚诚的问过自己的内心，什么是你想要的。

 

他和季肖冰。谁也不知道谁先开始，自然而然就在了一起。他眼神过来的时候，像浩瀚宇宙无垠星空，所有的浮躁、不安都被放置妥帖。

高瀚宇一路走来，摸爬滚打，披荆斩棘，所有的人都觉得，唉小伙子不错嘛。但是好像没有人问过他，高瀚宇，你累吗？

季肖冰一爪子安抚他时，他的眼里是叹息，是疼惜，忽然间他觉得，他的心里的辛酸苦辣其实有人知晓。

难兄难弟？

谁知道呢。

 

他永远不会忘记当他提出两人不要再联系的那天，满天星光都灭了，天暗沉得要塌下来。

他知道自己表现得感情浓烈，但他也知道季肖冰付出的情谊一分不少，他，也不过是仗着他宠他。

 

分开以后呢？

该拍戏拍戏该唱歌唱歌该怎样怎样，可是这心里总感觉缺了一块。

一天天累叠起来化作一块巨石，压得人喘不过气。

直到今天。

 

其实他一直也在逃避季肖冰的消息，怕他过得不好，更怕他过得太好。

 

那一个画面，如同生锈破旧的铁锯割着他颤巍巍的柔嫩的心房，鲜血淋漓，痛苦不堪。

 

他搂着那个看起来青春无敌的小鲜肉，笑着说，我还是和他在一起吧。

 

高瀚宇心中的魔障瞬间冲破封印，叫嚣地冲上眼底。

那个臂膀没有你的位置。

那个眼神不会再看向你。

那片星光不会照耀与你。

后悔吗？

那本该是你独有的。

嘘。

 

 

季肖冰。

 

整个下午高瀚宇都是心不在焉。

还是如以往的生动活泼插科打诨，但是熟悉他的工作人员都知道，高瀚宇的神儿不在这里。

 

“高老师，最后没有想说点什么？”

高瀚宇沉吟半晌，抬起头直视着镜头，神情专注得好像透过镜头看到了某一个点上。

“想和守护心说，I LOVE YOU。”

“高老师果然和传说中一样宠粉呢，”主持人笑着说道，“守护心们你们没有粉错人哦。”

“好了，今天我们的访问后到此结束啦，谢谢高老师，也谢谢我们的工作人员，我们下期再见。”

 

“啪嗒。”

换私服的时候忽然从口袋里掉出来一个信封。高瀚宇又摸了摸，另一个口袋里找到一支手机。

心脏有感应的猛烈地跳动起来，血液冲上头顶。

抓起衣服就往门口跑，一边跑一边打电话，冲到路边挤开一对小情侣，上了出租车，“对不住了我有急事儿！”

“师傅，机场！”

 

小情侣懵了半晌，才后知后觉的不敢确信的问身边的人，“那个是高瀚宇？”

“woc！那是高瀚宇！！”

 

飞机冲上高空，破开一层层云层，几千米的高空依旧压抑不住高瀚宇的心跳，一声一声，要跳到脑海深处。

手是颤抖的，拆开信封，打开手机。

890206

 

手指紧紧的捏住信纸的一角，手机相册里滑动的照片，信息里按时间排序的文字，对话框里话还没来得及发出去。

 

高瀚宇低头靠上胳膊肘，高于体温的液体从眼角滴落，晕染在衣袖。

 

“季老师等会儿拍完戏出去泡吧呗！”剧组里年轻的小演员们特别喜欢这个演技好脾气好颜值又不输小鲜肉的老干部，有啥活动都爱叫叫他。

然而老干部终究是老干部，笑着摆摆手，“老胳膊老腿儿哪泡得动。”

“哎，季老师，您说您大好年华天天保温杯里泡枸杞，十点之前必睡觉，一点乐趣都享受不到。”

“谁让你们天天叫我老干部，我可不得贯彻执行这个人设。你们去吧不用管我。”

“好吧，改天吃饭一定得过来。”

“好。”

 

滴。

季肖冰刚打开门就觉得有点儿不对劲，又说不上来哪里不对劲。

 

直到身后有人夹带着一阵风冲过来，一只手揽住他的腰把他往房间里一推。转身已经被人压在门板上，嘴唇带着经年无比熟悉味道侵进口腔，季肖冰伸手将门锁上。

舌头熟稔的划过牙齿舌根，纠缠着，吸吮着，直到身上的人将一路上鼓噪的心跳慢慢平息，将唇舌恋恋不舍的挪开，埋在颈间耳畔，声音像是受尽了委屈的小奶狗，哼哼的，“...大爷”

 

季肖冰的神色自若，伸出手，轻轻推开，平静的开口，“高瀚宇，你现在是觉得可以联系了？”

高瀚宇心里一惊，“不不不...不是...”嘴巴一张一合，却不知道该说什么。

季肖冰嗤笑，“哼，高瀚宇，我记得你不小了。怎么跟个小孩子一样。”

“你觉得，什么是合适不合适？当初不合适联系，现在又合适了？”

“不...”

“你到底有没有想好？或者你想好了，只是你有没有问过我？”

“我愿不愿意了。”

高瀚宇看着眼前这个昔日的恋人，时光对他眷恋，已过而立依旧是少年的神态。

他从口袋里掏出那封信和手机。

“大爷，我知道你心里还有我。”

季肖冰捏了捏眉心，叹了口气，“又能怎样？”

他看向高瀚宇，眸光清澈如泉水，“你觉得你又能忍受得了多久？过个一年半载再和我说一句‘季老师，我觉得我们暂时不联系比较好’，暂时又是多久？高瀚宇成熟点，你既然已经决定了就一路走下去。我们都是成年人了，好聚好散不好吗？”

“......”

从高瀚宇看到信和手机到冲到季肖冰面前，他其实自己都不知道该怎么组织自己的语言。

说自己还爱着他，希望能复合？

这么狗血的剧情他自己都不敢直视。但是真实的是，“当初是我怂！听经纪人说咱俩的感情会影响以后的发展就退缩了！但是我喜欢你没变过，我不敢看你的消息，我怕我自己忍不住！但是今天！我能忍我就特么不是人！”

高瀚宇打开微博，指着季肖冰笑着搂住男三的照片。眼角红红的，眼神里满是控诉。

 

“咱俩分开了，你还指望我为你守身如玉呢？”

“营业嘛，这不还是你教我的嘛。”

高瀚宇气急败坏的扔下手机，跳起来还是季肖冰，“那不一样，”宽大的手掌贴上季肖冰的后脑，迫使他看着他，高瀚宇的眼都红了，似有泪水要溢出来，“季肖冰我跟你讲，那不一样！”

“如果你是真的，我也就死心了，但这不是。”

“我对你从来不是营业，从来不是。”

高瀚宇抱紧季肖冰，水渍从眼角滑落，掉到季肖冰白皙的颈间。

“季大爷，你已经不疼我了吗？”

 

“...季大爷，你疼疼我...”

 

季肖冰的心底一瞬间软了下来，漂亮的唇瓣在高瀚宇看不见的背后勾了勾，他抬起手，迟疑了半晌，轻轻抚上了高瀚宇的背。

 

终究还是不忍心了。

 

 

 

高瀚宇拎着两杯星巴克进了门，递给季肖冰的经纪人和助理。

“车里还有一些，琪姐麻烦分一分。”

琪琪哼了一声，“啧啧，这会儿连我都指挥上了？冰冰给你的胆子？”

坐在椅子的季肖冰耸了耸肩，冰冰不知道不干冰冰的事.表情包.jpg。

“哪能啊！”高瀚宇扶着她的肩，带着往门口走，“年底一定给你封个大大大的红包，谁都比不上。”

“呵呵，男人，”琪琪看了眼小助理，“小右跟我走吧，姐带你好好吃一顿去，反正有人赶着买单。”

两人后脚刚出了门，高瀚宇关门落锁一气呵成。

 

“大爷，我明天要走了。”高瀚宇拉了一把椅子坐在季肖冰的边上。

“有新戏？这不是挺好的。”

“你会不会想我？”手撑在季肖冰的椅子上，像一只大狗子，眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，身后仿佛还有一条蓬松的大尾巴摇来摇去。

季肖冰拍了拍他的肩，“想想想。”

“尽会哄人。”嘴上说着，脸上倒是笑的开心的很。

季肖冰看着他也不由得笑了。

这人真的是。

 

看着看着，这目光就变了味儿。季肖冰转过头，咳了两声，刚想说什么，嘴巴就被碰了一下。

来不及反应，后脑便扣上了一只手，嘴上的亲吻渐渐深入，对方的舌头也伸了进来，带着一点点咖啡略苦的香味。

另一只手探到腰间的时候，季肖冰象征性的挣扎了两下就随他去了。

情到深处的亲近又不是第一次，更何况久别重逢的爱人。

季肖冰伸手摸上高瀚宇的皮带，手指灵活的解开。扯开衬衫，一个扣子一个扣子。

高瀚宇的眼睛亮晶晶的，直直地望到季肖冰的眼里，还是像以前一样地星光璀璨。

“季大爷...你...”

“嘘。”

高瀚宇顺着季肖冰的动作，站起来坐到化妆台上，衣服脱了大半，若隐若现的肉体着实让人沉醉。

“你今天跑这儿来，确定只是想和我说话？”季肖冰勾了勾嘴角，“你觉得我会信么？”

高瀚宇心中一震，难掩激动。自从两人和好之后，也掐着时间时常见面，亲亲抱抱不在少数，总觉得少了点儿什么。

女娲捏土造人，思想进化得再完美，身体还是跟着感觉走。

季肖冰知道他想要，但是他也知道由于他的原因导致两人分开的事没那么容易过去。

一个忍着，一个勾着，也是难耐。

自然而然到时间了就干柴烈火烧一把。

高瀚宇跳下来，抱住季肖冰，一口咬住颈侧的肉，磨牙似的又不敢太用力真要疼了他，末了重重的的吸了一口。

“...高瀚宇，你属狗的，别...咬...唉...”

“说错了我是属于你的...”

某只狗属性的又在季肖冰嘴上狠狠吸了一口，“啪”的一声，手从腰间一路摸到胸口，隔着衬衫捏住一粒凸起。

季肖冰倒抽一口气，“别...轻点，会有人...”

高瀚宇双手一举，转身把季肖冰托到化妆台上，撩起衣服下摆推到胸膛以上，一手捏着一侧的乳头。

“那你别叫”嘴巴含上另一侧的。

“唔”

季肖冰双手撑着，脸颊和耳朵红成一片，一阵轻悄的脚步声从耳边慌乱的远去。

他心想着，或许这辈子，都不想放开了。

 

细长的脚夹住劲痩的腰，桌上椅子上地上是两人散落的衣物。

季肖冰下巴一抬，高瀚宇顺着看过去，角落里有个瑜伽垫，也不知是谁的，眼神暗了下来，又一口肉咬在嘴里。

这一身的肉，真想一口口吃到肚子里，谁也别想看见。

“女主东西多放不下了放我这儿，你又想什么？”

“谁让你有别的女演员了？”小奶狗一样傲娇的哼哼着，却还是抱着他走过去。一边走一边用已经胀大的家伙什去撞击季肖冰的臀部，夹在臀缝间，顶端小眼里零星冒出点点水渍，流过对方的身体。

夹在两人身体之间的东西也是被磨蹭的昂首挺胸，蓄势待发。

轻轻放下，又轻轻趴到他身上，又轻轻的吻住对方的唇。

手往臀缝里去，还没到洞口，那小洞就不自主的收缩了下。手指在洞口试探的进入，指尖传来的涩涩的感觉，高瀚宇心里不是滋味，骂自己不知珍惜错过了那么长一段时间，又隐隐庆幸，还好你没有别人。

手指进去的时候，在季肖冰的耳边轻轻的道，“你赶都赶不走我的。”

季肖冰闭着眼，似笑非笑。

抬起了腰，让他进去得更彻底。

没有什么比相爱之人契合的性爱更让人沉沦。

 

高瀚宇把季肖冰的双腿并起，手在身后的肉洞里来回抽插，刮过肠壁刺激出一阵阵液体，肉洞深处因快感而起的痉挛似吞噬似推拒着，高瀚宇咬了咬后槽牙，“季老师这肉洞这么骚，真是深藏不露啊…”

季肖冰皱着眉，抬起腿软软的勾他的背，“要露出来还轮的到你？”这话刚一出口，高瀚宇就耐不住了，平时狭长的丹凤眼这会儿睁大了眼里全是血丝，抽出手把他双腿分开，不打一声招呼就把自己那比手指粗了不知道多少的家伙往洞里一塞。

突如其来的快感膨胀，从后穴漫至背后，敏感的神经传入大脑，季肖冰脖子一伸两眼发白，险些晕过去。

胸前两处又痒又疼的啃噬让他拉回来点神志，季肖冰瞧着这一做起来就昏天黑地不知轻重的小浑球，咬牙切齿，“你这是想弄死我！”

高瀚宇听了后，乖乖停了下来，慢慢撤退。

肉洞还在高度兴奋中，大家伙不管进出都是一阵刺激，季肖冰一把抓住他的手，眼角有一点红，“这会儿你倒是听话的很。”

高瀚宇嘴角一勾，又嘟了嘟嘴巴，作委屈状，“媳妇儿吩咐我那敢不从啊。”

“滚蛋！”

“偏不。”高瀚宇握住季肖冰的手，凑上去亲了亲他的嘴，跨部缓慢的往前推进又温柔的往后撤退。

“快...快点...”

 

高瀚宇咬住耳垂，又把整个耳朵全含进去，舌头交合的钻进耳蜗，声音带着湿热的气息敲击着耳膜。

“遵命。”

大家伙昂头挺胸一次次冲进只有它进来过的神秘之境。温暖如春，柔软如丝。

声音被撞出波澜，耳朵被灼热的喘息熏的通红。

“唔唔唔——”季肖冰被撞击得忍不住叫出声，很快又被人堵上，舌头交缠，气息紊乱。

闷着哼出来的气声体内腹内，季肖冰明显感到了高瀚宇在他体内身上绷得紧紧的，那些肉在高强度训练下来如石头一般。

嘴上的吻还是柔软的，季肖冰捏了捏他放松下来的臀部，看着自己还未释放的家伙什。

“哥哥，还想要。”

耳朵尖儿红的像冒了血，眼睛还是雾蒙蒙的，带着欲望眼波横飞的笑，高瀚宇深深感慨，真真儿是牡丹花下死 做鬼也风流了。

大手包裹住季肖冰已经涨得狰狞的家伙，高瀚宇调笑了声，“想不到季老师面儿光风霁月的，这家伙可争气的很，要不是上了我这艘贼船，得便宜了哪家相好的。”

季肖冰细细品着命根部的酸软酥麻，身后肉穴里还夹着某些人半软的东西，耳朵里又听着这混不着调的话，喘了喘，“可不就是你。”

“得了便宜还卖乖...嘶...”

汗湿的手从囊袋到顶端，轻轻重重的柔弄，总归也是相同的构造，同性之间更能拿捏彼此的快乐。

不比女性柔软的身体却更加柔韧，从头发丝到脚指甲都是他喜欢的，有些感情，从来不关乎年龄种族乃至性别。

高瀚宇抽出他的家伙什，带出一滩粘液，和季肖冰的放到一起，快速撸动。

季肖冰按住他的肩，胯部向上就着他的手有规律的抖动，蹭着另一根蓬勃生机。

“一起。”

季肖冰舔了舔高瀚宇的唇珠，一只手也加入进去。

唇齿流连，口舌相偎，扶摇而起，相偕落地。

我爱你，从来不是因为你的名字你的相貌，而是，因为我爱你，所以，一切都是你的模样。

 

琪琪正跟着一伙小姑娘们喝着星爸爸撸着串儿，女主婷婷袅袅的从一边儿过来，摘下墨镜，眼神儿翩飞，“哎我季老师呢？我看休息室没人啊，我找我瑜伽垫呢。”

琪琪差点儿噎住，灌了两口水才开口道，“下午不是高老师来探班嘛，估计这兄弟俩又开小灶去了。”

“嗯，刚刚我经过的时候听见高老师说有一家糕饼铺的点心特别正宗。”

祖籍苏州日常嗜甜却又不胖的女演员一听笑了，“那可得让高老师给我也带一份儿。”

 

琪琪笑着应下。内心感叹。

人间不值得。

 

 


End file.
